Kick song fictions
by The World Will Never Know You
Summary: Just a few sad and happy song fictions. They are based on Jack and Kim.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin It or Help Me Remember**

* * *

I know that you're leavin'

As soon as the sun comes through the window

There's no talkin' this over

The damage is done

Kim's Point of view

* * *

I was packing all my belongings because I was leaving. He just didn't care any more. He never spent time with me anymore because he was always out doing things. He said that I was always ignoring him, and acting like he doesn't exist. But in reality, he was never home anymore. We had gotten married only 3 years ago. I was packing all of my items and he wasen't going to talk me out of it again. He always said things to me and he always hit and beat me. I knew it wasn't him, it was the alcohol. But I couldn't take it anymore. I was almost done packing and it was close to three a.m. So I went ahead and put my bags in my car. Jack was asleep so he didn't know I was leaving. Once I finished putting my luggage into the car I hopped in and drove off. As I was driving my eyes started getting blurry so I pulled over. I then cried. I cried because I left him, I cried because of how much he hurt me, but I cried the most because he broke his promise to never hurt me. Once I finished crying I pulled back on the road and drove for a few more hours until I reached a hotel. I went and paid for a room and went to get some breakfast since it was only eight a.m.

* * *

There's just too much hurt

And too much to forgive

Oh, but we both know

We weren't always like this

* * *

When we first got married we were happy as could be. We were in love more than your average couple, but after a few years that all changed.

* * *

Jack's Point of view

When I woke up I turned over and expected to be hugging Kim, but instead I felt nothing. So I got up, turned the light on and saw a note on the bed side table. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Jack:

I can't do this anymore. We can't get into a fight, then you hit me, and then pretend it never happened in the morning. So I'm doing us a favor and I'm leaving. Good-bye Jack.

Love Kim.

I couldn't believe it. I hurt Kim so much to the point where she left me. I didn't realize how much I hurt her until I took a minute and thought about it. I was the worst person alive. But I had only one other thought in my head. I had to find Kim and try to fix everything that has happened between us. So I took out my phone and tried to call her. I got no answer, so I texted her. I still got no answer, so I tracked her phone and found her She was staying in a hotel about four hours from here. I then picked up the note again and found something under it. It was her wedding ring.

* * *

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me

* * *

On my way there I thought about everything good that happened between us. When we admitted that we loved each-other, when I told the guys that we were dating. I remembered anything and everything on the trip to the hotel room. I finally made it to the hotel and asked for Kim Brewer's room. They said she was in room C79 so that's where I went. When I got there I knocked on the door.

* * *

Just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

Oh, help me remember

* * *

When she saw it was me, she was about to close the door. I put my foot in the door way so she couldn't close it. I walked and I told told her everything on my mind. I said" Look Kim, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to forget all the good memory's between us and I definately don't want to forget you. I love you too much to forget you. So please come back home, come back and we can make the memory's just as good as the one's that we had back then."

Kim said" Jack, I love you too, it's just I cant do it anymore.I can't just forget everything that happened in the last year because it did. We can't change that."

* * *

Those days that were so good

Those nights that we held, held on forever

When we weren't pretenders

We were as real as we felt

* * *

Kim's Point of view

"Jack, I want it to go back to the way it was before but it can't. I don't want to get hurt again. It hurt to much the first time and I can't go through that again. It almost broke me the first time and if we try again it will break me. I wish it could go back to the days where we laid in the grass and stared at the stars all night. I want us to go back to when we weren't pretending that nothing was going on. It was real back then but I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

Oh, I don't want to fight anymore

I don't want the last thing I hear tonight

To be a slammin' door

Baby, let it be like before

* * *

"I don't want to fight anymore because I do love you jack. It's just how can we go back to where we were when we are so broken." With that said I took his hand and led him to the door and pushed him out, closed the door, and slid down the wall crying. Little did I know was jack took the key because he knew I was going to kick him out. He came back in and put me in his arm. I buried my head in his chest and continued to cry except harder.

* * *

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me

* * *

When I stopped crying I told him that it reminded me of the way he would hold me when I was upset. I told hi, that it felt like he actually loved me. He carried me to his truck, put me in it. He then went to get all my luggage and put it in the back. Then he got in the drivers seat and headed back home.

* * *

Help me remember

Help me remember

Help me remember

* * *

**So guys, how did you like it. I think I did a good job. Review please. I'll update faster if you do. Thanks guys, this is my first story so tell me how I did. If you liked the song you guys should listen to it. It's really good. Again thanks for reading. Five reviews for an update.**


End file.
